


The Aristocats.- Kiribaku Version.

by Shirley_Queen



Series: Strange crossovers that gives me pleasure to perform. [2]
Category: The Aristocats (1970), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Cat Bakugou Katsuki, Cat Midoriya Izuku, Cat Todoroki Shouto, Cats, Crossover, Dogs, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Mineta Minoru Being an Asshole, Minor Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Minor Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Multi, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Kirishima Eijirou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley_Queen/pseuds/Shirley_Queen
Summary: (Tengo este mismo fic en español. ¡Búscalo en mi perfil!)Have you ever watched the Disney movie "Aristocats"?The one where a rich kitten is abandoned along with her little ones by her owner's butler and next to a stray cat she finds her way home.Well we have that same story with the beautiful shipp KiriBaku!Join this modified adventure from the classic movie and discover how a stray Kirishima manages to win the heart of the aggressive cat known as Bakugou and his 3 little ones, Mina, Kaminari and Sero.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Series: Strange crossovers that gives me pleasure to perform. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	1. Background.

Fortunately by destiny, Bakugou could tell that he had a fairly full life.

He has enough empathy with others to appreciate the fact that he has all his needs ~~and well beyond them~~ covered, having the sole responsibility of simply being a companion animal for a content and loving old woman.

He may not be the most affectionate cat in the world, but his relationship with Madame has taught him to be less gruff, at least with her and with the clumsy butler who takes care of him and the little ones.

Ah yes, in case anyone was wondering, Bakugou has children.

They aren't really his, because a male cat obviously can't have pups, but they are three little bastards that the old woman decided to adopt one day when she found them in the rain.

Who would say that an elderly millionaire would want the company so much and have such a noble heart, as to not be able to resist the soft fur and the pleading meows of 3 stray individuals that one day she found in one of her many walks.

Bakugou had been born to an "aristocratic" cat, his mother had preceded his work as a lapcat and his father was also a lineage cat, therefore, he had ended up in the hands of the next person in the lineage of the human family that took care of them.

Madame didn't really have any other relatives. Without children, brothers, or someone to share her life with, her beloved cats were the only thing she had to receive love and have an heir.

Therefore, Bakugou had cared for and educated the little ones from the first moment they stepped on the threshold of the door.

Luckily ~~or perhaps not~~ they had come from a very young age, perhaps their original mother hadn't managed to survive the harshness of the streets and he didn't doubt that the father hadn't even found out what he had brought into this world, he didn't have to blame them, but he would have preferred that the poor children didn't have such a cruel destiny.

He didn't know exactly how long they had been in that box, because when Madame brought them they still had to take cat formula and keep heat to stay alive, but thank heaven they hadn't died, and now, they were educated to be what their human liked to call as "Aristocats."

That was an obvious combination of the word "Aristocrat" ~~Refers to those in whose name lies the political and economic power of a country, transferring by hereditary law.~~ and the word "Cat" ~~Please, everyone knows what it's a cat~~ that sounded strangely sophisticated and funny, like everything Madame could say.

Bakugou had taken it upon himself to eliminate every last gout from stray cat that all three of them could have had, not that it was a bad or incorrect thing to have that kind of life, but if they wanted to be appreciated as good lineage cats, they would have to know how to behave.  
If they were lucky enough to stay with Madame their whole lives ~~which would probably be like that~~ they could behave like that once in a while, while the other prejudiced friends of the woman won't come to judge every little mistake they might have; but if not, that was precisely why they needed to always look good, for clumsy, backward thinking humans were still everywhere and believed that even their damn cats had to behave in a certain way to be "worthy." ~~Worthy for...? Who knew.~~

So, the blond had had to take care / educate for a long period, of the 3 vermins named as Kaminari, Sero and Mina.

A rare family custom for name cats with Japanese surnames, but hey, sometimes he couldn't understand how the minds of humans work.

Fortunately, Mina was the one who obeyed the most while Bakugou was present, although he himself knew that the moment he retired to do anything else ~~like accompanying Madame or going for something~~ she could be outrageously unruly, although later she will hide under a cloak of being "a little lady".

Then there was Sero. Perhaps he wasn't the perfect cat, but he was the one who behaved best, he also had his crazy moments but he obeyed Bakugou almost always, he fulfilled his piano lessons whenever he was asked, and at least deigned to practice a little his manners, of course if Kaminari couldn't make him forget them for several minutes while they made a fight.

And Kaminari doesn't needed a introduction. Although the little bastard was fascinated by the antics of the suburban lifestyle and occasionally claimed to want to be one when he grew up, he still obeyed Bakugou about taking his painting classes or occasionally singing alongside his brothers.

Among the things that Bakugou taught the children were the typical manners of please, thank you, and respond courteously; It could also include the posture classes, which consisted of teaching them how to walk, sit, curl up and even the act of being carried by a human; Personal care for fur, nails, including things about necklaces, bows and pearls for different occasions; and of course, culture.

Kaminari with how unruly he was, he actually had a talent for painting and was a fan of it, he liked to get dirty with colors and paint abstract things on canvas. And although he could learn to be a little cleaner, in Bakugou's opinion, for now it was fine.

Mina had a "talent" for singing and dancing, she liked those two things, so the blonde taught her how to make scales and arpeggios to polish the voice that she gradually developed.

Sero accompanied her on the piano. He liked to play the keys and he certainly knew some of the most classic songs very well, in addition to knowing how to compose simple pieces and adapt them to his sister's singing or vice versa.

That was something else that Bakugou found a little strange. Yes, cats could come in a thousand colors, from the simplest black, through its ash yellow to the powerful green or red of some species.

There are also patterns with spots, stripes, two colors, etc, etc, but his children were a little... Unusual.

The only girl in the group, Mina, had fluffy pink fur, some beautiful curls accompanied by a white bow for contrast, and two small yellow parts in her fur, just above her head, that made her see as she have horns.  
However, what was striking about her were the eyes, with a completely black background and bright yellow irises, impossible to ignore among a crowd.

Sero, well, he was pretty "ordinary." With straight black fur, the eyes were equally black, but with exceptional brilliance that wasn't appreciated by others. Bakugou put a red bow around his neck to highlight him.

Kaminari, within his own peculiarity, could also look normal. It had a common yellow coat, a color bright enough to be compared to a canary's yellow, tolerable and pleasing to the eye; But what made him different was the black lock of fur on one of his ears.  
Bakugou had no idea how to find out, it was just that, a pair of dark, night-like locks that formed something like an M or W ~~depending on the angle you look at it~~ on the fur. So, he put a blue bow on him, again because of the contrast.

And Bakugou? Well he was blond.  
It had an "ash yellow" color that was yellow but as if you had mixed it with a few drops of gray to make it lose its shine and get closer to the cream, and according to Madame, his eyes were the most striking thing in him. With a ruby red iris, as striking and brilliant as the precious stone with which they could be compared. He wore a gold necklace, with some diamonds in each section that Madame had carefully chosen for him.

That was something he could accept, as much as Bakugou might look threatening, with his owner he was what others would call "god's bread." He didn't have not to be, the woman was extremely kind, a former opera singer who had had him since he was very young, who took care of him and kept him by her side almost always, like the children, who also had a privileged place in her life.

The woman was alone, more than anything she needed affection, and she loved Bakugou and the 3 little ones as if they were her own children, so he allowed himself to return all that love. In the form of meows every time she commented / asked him something, or let her caress him until she got mad, snuggling her face into the blonde's soft fur collar.

He, like his children, was able to say that they loved Madame back. Not just because she cared for them, but because that sincere love on the part of a human was difficult to find and it was impossible not to love that friendly old lady.

Then there was the butler of the family.

Bakugou had his suspicions against this man, there was something in him that from the beginning shouted that he wasn't to be trusted, even though he treated Madame with the respect that a lady deserves and that he saw for the safety of his children, there was one... A certain vibe that didn't look sincere at every step.

Maybe he was paranoid, but the humans themselves said that animals were good to see what they didn't, so, his suspicions were aimed at that man, in the so... strangely false way of behaving well that he had.

More recently, that he had become almost cuddly with Madame, just at the moment when she already wanted to make a will.

Minoru Mineta was his name, and his strange purple hair was so horrible, that his attitude went totally against his appearance.

But who was he to judge human appearance or attitude, being an almost rabid cat that bit almost anyone.

So as long as he did nothing strange and continued to behave as he should with Madame, he would be at ease.

But things completely change the day the woman's most trusted lawyer arrives to establish the will.

In the middle of a carriage trip, after going to one of Madame's many operas where she is invited and received with round-trip gifts, while the children play through the entire length of the carriage, fascinating the woman with they plays to keep her entertained,  
Bakugou definitely doesn't expect that his life is going to change so dramatically.


	2. The tragedy.

If Bakugou knows one thing well, it's that money can buy everything.

Well, maybe not EVERYTHING, because obviously there are things that, no matter how much you want, can't be obtained with the ease of money, but at least all material objects can be obtained with the simple waste of the currency.

For example, having cats in an opera performance.

Bakugou's owner, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, is a former singer and songwriter of many famous operas, so she is routinely invited to attend performances by some artists, or works written by her acquaintances.

However, there is only one condition for the women to attend any social event, and that condition is, that their cats go with her.

Her cats or at least her cat Bakugou, who does attend parties unlike the little ones, who get bored easily and start doing damage that, although it's fun for Madame, is annoying for the other companions.

So, in almost all the public photos that exist of their owner, at least one of their cats appears or if not, all 4 together, strolling somewhere.

Therefore, both Bakugou and the little ones are used to operas. In a way they like it, being on the pedestals on the high seats, admiring the beautiful voice of the singers, and imagining what it would have been like to be able to observe Madame from that same position.

They are also used to the carriage, the children like to play around and Madame likes to observe it, so that day isn't unusual.

All five are in the carriage, which is led by the butler and pulled by the beautiful mare Yaoyorozu.  
She's totally a French woman, with a long black mane, cream fur and an accent that makes her provenance clear, Madame loves her as much as her cats and is also seen at every event where the woman is present.

Right now Sero is climbing on her back and her head, perhaps in other times Bakugou would have had a heart attack just seeing him, but after a long time, he trusts the mare and the little kitten to stay safe.

Kaminari on the other hand, is climbing into the hat Mineta is wearing, playing with it and somehow obstructing the view of the butler, who maintains the perpetual smile.

Mina is in Madame's arms, snuggling up to her and purring happily.

— _Oh my little Mina._ — Bakugou listens to her say, since he stays close to her. — _Someday you will be as beautiful and talented as your father and your grandmother. Isn't that so Bakugou?_

The yellow cat responds with a simple "meow." Perhaps his meow isn't the most neat or pleasant to hear, like that of those white cats that other women usually have, but Madame has always liked to hear it when she asks something, so he is happy to answer.

The journey after Madame's purchase is the same as always, and when the door is opened by the butler for her, once they get home, cats are also allowed to get off.

Their owner pauses for a moment to give the mare some alfalfa and while listening to Mineta suggest to Madame that he should carry the "heavy" gift box of the woman, Bakugou watches as his children withdraw, however, he must point something out before he can allow that.

— _Sero._ — He calls him, his voice isn't necessarily authoritative, if not, he's attracting his attention. — _Aren't you forgetting something?_

The kitten notices and nods, looking at the mare that took him there for a few minutes and looking at her gracefully.

— _Thanks mademoiselle Yaoyorozu, for carrying me on your back._

The smiling mare addresses him with her characteristic accent.

— _It was a pleasure._

Sero then, turns to his father with a smile and asks. — _Did I do it right daddy?_

— _Like a gentleman._ — The blonde affirms and after his own farewell, he accompanies Madame when they are called by her.

He heard his owner say that he will be waiting for her lawyer and Bakugou smiles, old Gran Torino is Madame's closest friend, his accounts lawyer after years of friendship with him.  
He was a policeman and military man of the Japanese nation in his golden years and later, he sought to earn a living in legal affairs to help people as much as possible, meeting Madame on a journey he had to make to Paris to settle the affairs of one of his clients.

He's an eccentric, weird and friendly old man, he likes to tease Mineta and every time he arrives, the butler ends up totally misaligned, so there is more than one reason for Bakugou to admire him.

He arrives as planned, while Bakugou accompanies Madame, who happily poses with the new scarf that she has just bought, asking Bakugou again how she looks, he responding again with a meow.

His children are running around the place, Sero is specifically on the turntable, and when Gran Torino arrives, he begins to play the melody of Madame's favorite opera, always present on the device.

With Bakugou still in her arms, the woman begins to dance happily with her friend, while the other two kittens play with the clothes of the two present.  
The blond cat has never been bothered by those moments, his mission in life is to make Madame happy and he **_definitely doesn't_** feel suffocated being in the middle of those two happy adults.

Although he's mentally grateful when Sero accidentally stumbles over the turntable, causing them to finally separate and he can breathe a little more, even though he's still carried by his owner, he is happier if she is the only human who has contact with him.

After a couple of minutes, the dictatorship of Madame's will begins, with Torino in charge of writing and registering it.

Bakugou can't say that he's amazed to receive practically all the inheritance from his owner on his behalf and from his three little bastards. But it's definitely something he expected, because Madame loves the four of them as she never loved any human, so although he isn't too happy with the inclusion of Mineta in the document, he must accept that those are the requests of his owner and literally he can't say anything in addition to other meow for accept her terms.

* * *

| Meanwhile |

Mineta is ironing his clothes, as much as he's very lazy to do it, his "duty" is to always look neat around the old millionaire who attends, and after the Gran Torino disaster using him as an armory horse on the stairs, he definitely needs show better.

However, his attitude improves when he hears Madame declaring her will. He has a reserved room of his own in that mansion, which has a connection tube to the part of the house where his boss spends most of his time, thus allowing rapid communication with her.

He's happy when he hears that apparently the woman is thinking of leaving him every penny and land she has, because she hasn't relatives.

He's happy because finally, so many wasted years of effort, supporting the cats she has, giving everything in order to behave outside his original personality and pamper the old woman, will be rewarded with the millions she owns.

But destiny is cruel, because soon he also hears that in reality, he's in second place in the contract. Meaning then that Madame's cats, that yellow ball that growls at him every day and the other three hair balls that do nothing but treat him like a toy, will be the first to inherit all the fortune, and when they die, the remaining money will happen to him.

What a bloody injustice! He was restraining himself all his life, so not being prefer him over some damn cats?! That shouldn't be like that.

And although that wasn't so bad, they were 4 and each cat had 7 lives, therefore, making a bit of a messy count, he realizes that when the last cat dies, he would probably already be dust on a tombstone.

The millions would then be lost, the state would keep all the money, and it would have made no sense to have done everything that was done to get it. That was even worse if he weighed it!

So, his mind begins to work quickly. If he got rid of the cats, before even Madame died, he would be the definitive heir to the fortune and could even arrange for her to modify the will, thus achieving no chance for the kittens to get a single penny.

Plotting his plan on his head, and ripping his pants off for his clumsiness, Mineta accepts that there are millions of reasons why he must do something not to lose that money.

* * *

| The next day |

There are days, when the little ones prefer to be outside. Playing with some leaves or chasing birds, which inside the mansion exploring the same places they already know.

Bakugou allows it, with the only condition that they must be kept close to the place at all times. So it isn't unusual for him that the 3 ask permission to leave, while he continues to keep in Madame company, listening to operas and attending to their own affairs.

— _I won't be responsible for any nonsense that you commit._ — It's the only thing that warns them, and understanding that as a permission, Mina, Kaminari and Sero retire to play.

When they get tired of doing everything they could do outside, they run towards the door, the three of them fighting to try to be the first to enter through the small door.

— _I first! I first!_ — Mina screams, as she runs after her two brothers and also jumps to the cat door, leaving the three stuck but she crushes them.

— _And why your first?_ — Kaminari asks, in a disgusted voice.

— _Because I'm a little lady._ — Affirms the little pink kitten, moving her shoulders arrogantly, as she gets off the two of them and allows herself to enter first.

— _You aren't a little lady._ — It's Sero who speaks, taking her by the tail to prevent her from passing and dragging her back. — _You are just our siiiiiister_. — So she bumps into the wall and he and Kaminari can enter first.

Mina snorts, getting up quickly and running after Sero. — _You'll see! I'm going to show you that I am a lady_.

They scamper around for a while, Sero first tickles her everywhere and then she manages to capture Sero by his red bow, biting and shaking him everywhere, his brother trying to get rid of her, while Kaminari climbs onto the table and he clings to one of the candles in Madame's candelabra.

— _All women are cheats._ — Says the yellow kitten, accidentally dropping one of the candles on top of Mina's head, who quickly complains, as it breaks over her head.

— _Auch, it hurt. Daddy! Daddy_! — She cries out for Bakugou, who luckily was around the place.

— _What the hell are you three doing?_ — He responds with annoyance, finding that the three of them, apparently, were fighting and throwing tantrums. — _Stop complaining Mina, you are a lady, aren't you? Behave as such. And Sero, I haven't educated you all your life so that you don't behave like the gentleman you should be, so stop fighting_.

— _Mina started to fight._ — Sero defends himself.

The pink cat turns around, again shaking her shoulders as she exclaims. — _Ladies never start the fights, but we do know how to finish them!_

When Sero sticks his tongue out at his sister, Bakugou reprimands him again. — _Damn it sticky cat. Leave the fight at once._

The dark-haired cat ducks a little at those words, but he knows very well that his father's threats will never go beyond that, so he smiles and explains. — _We were just practicing bites and scratches._

— _You are cats of French lineage, not strays that live on street fights._ — Bakugou responds, fixing Mina's bow again, which got messy in the fight. — _You couldn't even win one, so stop making wrong ideas._

— _Well, when I grow up, I'm going to be a stray cat._ — Kaminari affirms, jumping from the table to pretend one of the snorts that those stray cats usually give when they fight, although evidently it doesn't succeed, expelling only saliva.

— _Yeah, good luck with that._ — Says Bakugou sarcastically, nudging Mina to group her with her brothers. — _Now, if you want to be correct Aristocats, don't think that you will have breaks very often, so you already know what to do; Kaminari, to the canvases, Mina, Sero, to the piano of a damn time._

Within all the elegance that Bakugou could have, he still couldn't ignore his way of being and thanked humans for not understanding his language, because if his children ever happened to repeat any of his words, they wouldn't listen more than adorable meows.

— _Yes daddy._ — Kaminari responds gently, although on his way to the canvases, he continues to make the same attempts to "snort" as fighting cats do.

— _Daddy. Can we see what is going to paint Kaminari before our music lesson?_ — Mina asks, and well, Bakugou is weak at the tone she uses, so he sighs, as he sits down with the other two to observe the canvas.

— _Stay still then._ — He says as the only condition.

They carefully observe the painting that the yellow cat is making, and of course, as always ends up dirtying everything and especially himself, although the abstract painting he does on Mineta amuses Bakuguo enough.

— _It's Mineta!_ — Mina says, containing a laugh that wouldn't be typical of a lady.

— _Yeah!_ — Sero laughs too, it's funny to everyone the butler's representation on the canvas, completely made of purple. — _The old man purple balls._

— _Hahaha!_ — Bakugou doesn't contain the strength of his laughter, of course, who cares about being polite when a joke is good enough, like the one his children just made, who apparently were learning the bad habits from their father. — _Old man purple balls!_

* * *

| Meanwhile |

In the kitchen, while Mineta prepared the cream that those cats took every day. ~~Yes, because the bastards couldn't settle for normal milk, but Madame had a special recipe for milk that he should prepare at each of their meals.~~

However, that was also an advantage, taking a bottle of good sleeping pills ~~if they worked in humans, it should work and maybe even be stronger in animals, right?~~ he was humming a song that he himself was inventing on the go.

Not having a quantity to put exactly, Mineta puts practically all the ones in the bottle. Then mixing the typical ingredients of vanilla, cinnamon and sugar in large quantities to disguise the flavor.

Perfect plan, put the cats to sleep, get them out before they could get into their bed in Madame's room and get them away from there, away from Paris so they hadn't chance of returning. Easy and simple, without having to get his hands dirty cleaning cat blood.

* * *

| Back with the cats |

— _Leave the weirdo with his art. You two, at the piano at once._ — Bakugou pushes Mina and Sero towards the piano, and the two obey with an _"Yes daddy"_ while they fight to get to the instrument first.

Mina is the winner and she slides into one of the corners as she softens at her cheeks and chest, like she's polishing the instrument she'll be playing. And Sero to annoy her separately thunders each of his fingers in his claws, then moving the keys in such a way that the strings "accidentally" crush his sister's tail.

Blaming each other, Bakugou arrives and jumps at the piece of furniture near the piano, scolding them again. — _What did I say about the fights? Stop it before you tear an eye out, I'm not going to ask you to re-sew it for you. So could you be calm? You have a song to practice._

His children nod at him and then the lesson begins.

Well, more than a lesson, it's a demonstration of talent, because that song was composed by Sero and accompanied by the voice of Mina, who although it was still a bit unruly and too high-pitched, was quickly learning the basics of scales and arpeggios to polish it over time.

Actually the song is beautiful in its own way, with the tenderness that the fact that two small kittens are singing can have, because yes, in that piece Sero does more than play, accompanying his sister with the lyrics in a single verse, but still doing it.   
Mina is a little bothered by the fact that her role is being stolen and she always reproaches her brother for "ruining" her performances with his untuned voice, although deep down she likes to sing with him.

Kaminari leaves the painting for a while and jumps on the piano with his brother, playing the few keys he also knows and smearing Sero with the colors, who skillfully plays the other two keys, luckily, the melody isn't affected.

Despite everything, Bakugou also has a heart, and he likes the song of his children enough to accompany the voice of his daughter Mina and that of Kaminari, which although not perfect and thicker, also joins, with the synchronization necessary and completely neat that allow them to sound like a good trio of singers, especially with Mina's sharp voice dominating the situation.

These are the moments in which the little ones confirm that the blond cat really loves them, being with them and taking care of them not only because he have to, but because he also have a special affection for them. They tend to be short and a little more violent demonstrations, but they still love their father like no one else.

Their session is interrupted when Mineta opens the door, with a tray where he carries the minimalist dishes filled with the cream they usually take for dinner.

— _Good night children._ — He pronounce and immediately, the cubs move away from Bakugou and run to the butler's feet to play with his shoes. He put the tray on the floor and remove the white cloth on it. — _Your favorite dish prepared in a **super special** way, cream in Minoru way._

That word sounds suspicious to Bakugou. "Special?" He quickly climbs down from the cabinet where he is and meows, warning the children before they get a sip. That makes him look worried, so his children obey and stand back, watching as their father approaches to smell the dishes, hoping to find anything strange.

However, the butler puts on the most sincere smile that he can really put ~~because the anger that the damn cat is that smart is consuming him~~ and affirms. — _Oh my precious Bakugou. If there is something strange, it's because I have had to change the vanilla that Madame usually uses, so maybe the flavor is different, but I promise it will be just as good._

For good or bad fortune, Bakugou's nose could smell a normal taste in the cream, there was nothing different, perhaps sweeter than normal. Also, it was time for dinner and the children were hungry, making them wait for another dish wasn't exactly the best idea in the world, adding the fact that nothing assured him that he wouldn't do something with the dishes to deceive him again.

He sighed, and nodded to the little ones to start eating, just like him.

Mineta leaves after that, claiming they have a Bon Appetite. And although Bakugou is still not entirely convinced, he begins to eat with his children, trying the cream and realizing that indeed, the taste is not bad or strange at all, so leave the worries for a few minutes.

Almost as if waiting for it, in one of the corners of the room at that moment, a mouse comes out, stretching his nose to smell.

He withdraws for a moment to go get a cookie and crawls into the living room with it, clearing his throat to speak again.

— _Good night Bakugou. Good night kids._ — His voice is lively and at the same time polite, his golden blonde fur almost seems shiny.

— _Mister Toshinori!_ — Mina is the first to see him and greet him, smiling as she leaves her plate.

Toshinori is a mouse that lives inside Madame's house. Being she as she is and cats as polite as they are, they are not able to... Well, do what would be considered "normal" if it were other cats, so the mouse is free to run around the house.

Bakugou has known him for a long time, he's a skinny and somewhat scruffy mouse, but quite friendly. He tells children stories about heroic mice, also has manners and is in charge of watching over them when the blond has to leave for some reason.  
He's loving and somewhat eccentric, the older cat likes him and knows that he would do a lot to support him and his little ones, so he has always been welcome in his meals.

— _How are you, Mister Toshinori?_ — Sero smiles, also moving away from his plate.

— _Good night, Monsieur Toshinori._ — It's Bakugou who says that.

— _Do you want to join us for dinner?_ — Mina asks, her innocence standing out.

— _If it isn't too much trouble for you to share something with me children._ — That's another thing that Bakugou likes, the mouse is quite old, so he has a very soft and noble heart. — _I saw that his father had an altercation with Mineta again._

The named rolls his eyes, turning to his plate before speaking. — _He had never said the word "special" even when preparing the different dish._ — He affirm. — _But it seems fine, come try it yourself._

Approaching Sero's plate, Toshinori allows himself to soak the cookie he brings and eat it with enthusiasm.

The five dine calmly, despite everything, the truth is that the cream is sweeter than normal and the taste is especially pleasing to children.

However, the cruel destiny is present in that moment.

When Toshinori allows himself to go for another cookie to continue having dinner, Bakugou realizes that he feels sleepy and suddenly tired.

It isn't the only one apparently, because their children are also yawning, despite all the energy they had before and how excited they were, the four of them seemed to be falling into an irreparable dream.

He wanted to fight instinct, because that evidently confirmed his suspicions of the butler, but even Toshinori had fallen out, naming the name of the cream.

"Cream in Minoru way."

— _Oh that fucking asshole._ — It's the last thing Bakugou can say, before again, falling asleep like his little ones.

Then it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder why Madame is the only character who isn't replaced by someone from the BNHA universe in this story, it's simply because I didn't find anyone who was attached to her beautiful personality.
> 
> Whatever, enjoy the job! Comments, Kudos and suggestions are welcome.


	3. Meeting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone seen the latest spoilers for the BNHA manga? If not, I'll just say that writing about Twice is going to hurt from now on.
> 
> It's funny to me think of the league as a bunch of dogs of different breeds just being together, and well~ I was a little tempted to put Shigaraki as a Corgi, but please hehehe, I couldn't.
> 
> A Border Collie seemed great to me, those dogs have too much energy and need to discharge it, like Shiga, it's almost a fact that he doesn't sleep at all.
> 
> More or less that way the dog breeds of each member were chosen, I was seeing different photos and the race that liked me more for the character, just stayed there.
> 
> Ironic that Dabi is a being of fire but in this fic he is a Husky, a 100% cold dog, but again, it is more an aesthetic thing than anything else and by God, we are talking about cats with pink fur, the rules don't are like in the normal world(?
> 
> Anyway, I'm going astray a lot, so I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for taking too long, you will see that with this quarantine the chapters are regularly updated.

Hoping him plan will work, Mineta waits at least 15 minutes before returning to the room and checking on the condition of the cats.

Just as he expected and wanted, the four bastards were fast asleep, even that stupid blond cat who would have probably bitten him if he tried to pick him up.

However, he still couldn't carry out the second part of his plan, it was still too early and he had to wait at least until Madame went to sleep.

The woman wasn't used to worrying about her cats going to bed at the same time as her, since she knew they liked to hang around there before finally going to sleep, so she only left the door open for them.

So he had to wait several hours, replying to Madame that his beloved pets were running around the garden and next to the stable every time she asked.

When the old woman finally went to sleep, Mineta had the opportunity to take the cats.

He put them in a basket, as bad as he could be, he wasn't going to just leave the cats in a box, and he was afraid that if they weren't comfortable they could wake up faster.

As he lifted them onto his motorcycle, he lifted the blanket that covered them and checked that they were still sleeping.

Once he was completely safe, he put them in the passenger seat of the motorcycle and started driving out of France.

And except for some mishaps, such as almost passing in front of the police station or mistakenly underground in the subway tunnel, the trip goes with relative ease.

Of course, until he get to THAT point.

* * *

In a old grain mill, which was owned by an old peasant who lived in the country, was a herd of dogs.

There are six to be exact, all of them asleep at the time, two of them on a huge pile of dry straw and the other four at their feet, snoring as they had nothing better to do.

However, one of them, the only female in the group, is alerted by a sound in the distance.  
She's an ash yellow Cavalier King, with peculiar pigtails made in her fur, supported by two blue ribbons.

She wakes up and being careful, lifts her ears to find the sound, picking up that it sounds like something metallic in the distance.

Imagining that they might have a little action that day, she uses her snout to awaken the closest member of the gang who is there.

— _Twice!_ — She whispers in silence, obviously excited.

The Beagle with mostly black fur returns in his sleeping position, turning to lie on his stomach, dozing more.

— _Twice!_ — Her whisper turns into a low-pitched scream, and for a second, she's afraid to wake one of the two older dogs.

The named one, however, wakes up quickly, moving his legs and rising in an attack position.

— _What's wrong Toga?!_ — He ask.

The little dog giggles. — _Listens._ — It's all she says.

The dog next to her obeys, raising his ears as much as he can, listening carefully and capturing the sound, he gets excited.

— _It's a motorcycle!_ — He says with emotion.

— _What the hell are you two doing?_ — There is a third dog nearby, this one in particular is a Schnauzer, one with orange fur that approaches them with a serious tone. — _You're going to wake up the boss._

— _Compress!_ — Toga approaches excitedly. — _Can you tell us what you can listen?_

The dog snorts, but evidently he obeys, turning the little ears genetically designed for good hearing, looking to cover the sound that the Cavalier asks.

— _It's a motorcycle, with two cylinders, with a chain and a wheel squeaks... It's the front one, I'm almost sure._ — He says it as if nothing, and in reality nobody around is surprised that he can say that amount of information only with the ear. - It isn't far, but it will take a while to arrive.

— _Let's bite it!_ — Asks Toga, excited already.

— _Haven't we done a lot already?_ — The fourth dog that until that moment was asleep appeared in the group.  
It's a Basenji with greenish skin, he has a red cloth around the eyes and a bandage on the neck, although on the part of his head it has some purple fur, his name? Spinner.

— _But a motorcycle is always fun!_ Oh of course not, that is out of place. — Twice drops his comment, and again, the others are already used to that and don't comment at all on the fact that he just said two completely opposite things.

— _Can't you four be a little more silent?_ — The voice that resonates above all others, completely freezes the other dogs, who turn slowly to look at him.

This time Dabi is who are speaking, an almost completely black Husky, who is saved by the typical white spots in strategic areas that allude to his race.  
Perhaps most striking are the eyes, a deep blue like water, but piercing like fire.

The second in command within the group, who until that moment was sleeping with his muzzle over the head of the other dog next to him, who apparently has been knocked out by the dream due to the lack of it he had had lately.

— _Sorry Dabi. We woke him up?_ — It's Twice who's asking.

— _Fortunately no._ — He says it while separating from the other and he gets off the pile of straw that they have as an improvised bed, going down with them. — _What keeps you awake?_

— _There's a motorcycle approaching!_ — The Cavalier responds with enthusiasm.

— _Toga wants to go bite, you know._ — It's Spinner who answers.

— _Hmmm..._ — The other dog just mutters, scratching his ear and then yawning. — _Does everyone want to go?_

— _I stay._ — Compress responds, and the Basenji follows him when he walks, at the voice of a tired "Equal" he also returns at the foot of the pile of straw, adjusting again to return to their nap.

— _That means that only Toga and I are going!_ — The Beagle seems excited with the news and the girl next to him isn't going to refuse.

— _Go then._ — The Husky responds, returning his gaze to the dog with which he previously slept.

— _Fabulous!_ — Toga responds, running next to the other dog. — _Press..._ \- But he doesn't let her finish her sentence.

— _Toga._ — It's Dabi again, the evil smile on his face puts sad the little dog. — _You know there is only one boss there, he's the only one who can say the phrase._

— _It isn't fair that only he can say it!_ — She refutes, puffing out her cheeks. — _I want to do it at least once!_

— _You aren't a good leader if your subordinates can say the attack phrase and attack the brute whenever they want._

The voice that is heard, unfortun or fortunately, no longer freezes the blood of those present when heard.  
Although it's certainly scratchy and full of darkness, they are more than used to hearing it, so it isn't longer so alarming to them.

It's Shigaraki. The leader of the little dog gang is still on the straw and yawns, sleep interrupted, but he's there.

He's a Border Collie with a blue hair very, very light, which can appear gray at times, but that isn't strange; beyond all the scars that cover the dog's skin, his red eyes like those of a burning fire are what worries them the most, in addition to his perpetual distant attitude and would be, although deep down he cares about the other members of that what he calls "League of Canine Villains."

He doesn't even get off the straw. Looking at the other two dogs that are waiting for the order.

He yawns before saying it, but in the end he fulfills his whim. — _Press Start._

A little strange that within a gang of dogs, the attack phrase is the one that is initially seen in the video game cartridges, but nobody is going to question the boss.

Once they hear it, Toga and Twice run towards the motorcycle, wagging their tails with excitement.

— _I ask for the seat!_ — Is the first thing the shorter dog says, while being closely followed by the other.

Dabi let out a friendly snort, watching those two leave.

 _— Dabi._ — He hears his name spoken by the Collie, so he turns his gaze towards him. — _Come here, I'm dying of cold._

The Husky lets out a smile, returning to the top of the straw pile with a few jumps. He adjusts himself as before, with the other resting his head on his front legs and he with his muzzle between his ears.

— _Sometimes they look as if they were our children._ — He says, and receives in return a light and mocking laugh.

— _We are males. You stupid._ — The Collie answers. — _We can't have puppies._

Without responding beyond his own mocking smile, the Husky adjusts himself again, and the two go back to sleep.

* * *

The event that is lived after that moment is at least curious.

As much as two dogs of that breed cannot look very dangerous, well trained in fighting techniques and agility, any dog can become a killing machine.

Toga, for example, is small and within its madness it can even look adorable, but her small size gives she good agility and her bite is 10 times more painful than you might imagine.

Twice on the other hand is docile and protective, but that second characteristic is what makes him violent when it comes to Toga, coming to bite with more force than imaginable in order to protect the little dog.

Thus, the scene that the two have with Mineta is rather funny.

They chase the man across the lake, and while they can see something falling from the motorcycle, they don't give it much thought as they chase the man even underwater.

Somehow they end up in the passenger seat of the motorcycle, and after Twice managed to bite the man's butt, they manage to stay with her, however, after a funny altercation where Mineta receives big bites on the entire leg from Toga, while the man clings to his things, they end up breaking it.

In the end they even end up near one of the mills, jumping between the blades to catch the man and of course, she being saved by the Beagle always on the lookout for her.

To their disgrace, they don't manage to bite the motorcycle as they want and in reality they end up full of mud from the animals that are there besides them, but at least, they kept the umbrella, the ridiculous hat of the man and the part of the co-pilot of the motorcycle.

As they can, dirty but amused and proud, they return to the small base, where Shigaraki sends them to clean themselves up before they even thinks of lying down with the other members.

* * *

| Elsewhere |

Still asleep near the river ~~or rather passed out~~ Bakugou manages to wake up from his sleep thanks to the rays of the approaching storm.

— _Huh?_ — He's still a little disoriented, looking everywhere. — _Where I am?_

But suddenly, his senses are activated by a concern greater than him that the fact of he was nowhere near his comfortable bed, much less his home.

And the children aren't close to him.

Concerned, and without distinction so that someone can judge him at that moment, he cries out for them. — _Children!_ — Shouts, starting to tour the place. — _Where the hell are you? Answer! Mina! Sero! Kaminari!_

— _I'm here daddy._ — Mina's small voice is caught by his ears, his daughter is stuck in the divided trunk of a tree so he practically runs to meet her.

He comes her down from the tree as the girl explains that she thinks she has fallen out of bed, and Bakugou calms her down as best he can, before hearing another sound.

— _Daddy, daddy!_ — It's Sero's voice that calls him.

— _Come here! You aren't far, we are still here._ — The blonde asks him, once he realizes that the black kitten is there.

There is a brief altercation with a frog that scares his son, who runs to hide between his legs while his daughter laughs and has to admit, that the fact that Sero remains the same as always reassures him and manages to lighten his growing bad mood.

However, one of his children is still missing, so knowing that the other two were safe, he shouts out to call Kaminari, while behind his back he hears the two kittens imitating him.

— _Hey..._ — The named yellow kitten appears in the basket, totally unconcerned and rubbing his eyes. — _Why so many screams?_

— _Why you don't answer?_ — Sero reprimands him.

— _Daddy!_ — Mina takes care of calling their father. — _He's here, he was hidden in the basket._

Bakugou sighs and approaches to the yellow cat, he has the instinct to lick him a little, to clean the little mud he has and also because he's relieved that the three little ones are fine.

— _I had an ugly dream..._ — The boy says, while receiving licks from his father. — _Mineta was taking us... In something that made a lot of noise._

Mina and Sero were about to deny it, but they soon hear Bakugou surprisingly agree with that statement.

— _I don't think it was a dream._ — He says. — _I'm pretty sure that bastard numbed us with milk and brought us here to get rid of us._

The kittens were silent for a few moments and it is Mina who dares to speak first. - I thought he loved us...

— _Those types of people only love themselves Mina._ — Affirms the blond. — _When there is money involved, people become ambitious and crazy._

— _But..._ — She was going to continue, but the beginning of the raindrops hitting the place interrupts her.

— _Get in the basket at once._ — Bakugou pushes the little ones with his nose to get in there, the children obey. — _At least he had the decency to leave us this and not a box._

— _I wish we were in our bed... With Madame Recovery._ — It's Sero who says that, once the four are huddled together inside the blankets.

The blond thinks about it and sighing, he affirms. — _It gives me some pity Madame... She is going to worry too much about us._

And it wouldn't be hard for him to imagine that the poor woman went into a deep depression when losing her beloved pets.

Without many real friends besides old Gran Torino, her mare and a butler who didn't really appreciate her, losing her pets would probably be a hard blow to her.

She's a very strong woman, of course, but she loves Bakugou and the three little ones so much that realizing that suddenly they are not there, without saying a word or leaving a trace, it would destroy her from the inside out.

To add more pain to his wound, Kaminari decides to ask.

— _What's going to happen to us daddy?_

The blond snorts, among the things that bother him most are waiting and not having the answer or not being able to give a concrete one because the information isn't within his reach.

Also, the whole situation is fucking bad. Realizing that they are probably miles away from home, in the cold, with nothing nearby to feed the children and not even knowing where to go to if they want a chance to return home... When less, the situation was unfavorable.

— _I don't know._ — It's all he can answer. — _For now, it looks like we're stuck here and... I hope Madame is fine without us tonight._

Again, as grim as Bakugou was, he couldn't and didn't   
want to imaginee what it would happen to Madame if they would never return.

How he can, he snuggle up to his kids to keep them warm ~~especially Sero, who was drenched in cold water earlier~~ and decides that the best is try to sleep.

* * *

| In a luxurious house from Paris |

Madame Recovery wakes up disoriented, saying the name of her cats, because she had just had a horrible nightmare about them.

Realizing that luckily it all was a dream, the woman takes a look at the basket in front of her bed where her cats usually sleep and comes out of her sheets to head towards them.

— _Don't be scared my kittens._ — She says, approaching the furniture. — _The storm will soon end._

She was relaxed, but when she lifts the sheet from the canopy that covers her pets and realizes that they aren't in their bed, an expression of horror is drawn on her face, partly because of her nightmare, but also because it's unusual that at that time of night not even Bakugou is asleep there.

Alarmed, the woman opens the doors of her room and desperately cries out. — _Bakugou! Kittens! Bakugou! Oh! They have disappeared!_

She screams in pain as she runs around the house trying to find her pets, which she hopes are asleep in another part of the house for some reason.

However, her screams catch someone else's attention.

Toshinori, in one of his holes scattered around the house, is able to hear how the woman pronounces that her cats have been lost and quickly worry runs through his veins.

He approaches a window and tries to look outside, while making guesses perhaps a little too exaggerated.

— _Anything can happen to they on a night like this_. — He claims, just like Madame is an exaggerated old man, so they should forgive him for taking the situation perhaps with too much concern. — _The children could be swept away by currents, or they could be struck by lightning._

Completely unlikely, but only the idea is strong enough for Toshinori to decide to go for a rain coat and leave the house.

In the middle of the streets, although he can barely see and feels too cold, he also screams. — _Bakugou! Children! Bakugou! Kittens!_

Losing himself between the darkness of the night and the mist of the rain, only God knows at what time of the early morning Yagi Toshinori surrendered to look for the kittens.

* * *

| Back to the river |

The next morning, Bakugou can be seen sleeping outside the basket but quite close to it.

He prefers that, not because he doesn't like to be with his children, if not, that the basket is small and they must be comfortable above all.

Maybe he slept too much the day before, but a few more hours of that won't hurt him, in addition he just doesn't want to think too much at the time.

However, destiny quickly decides that those aren't the plans and that his life must be turned upside down and changed a bit more from the night before.

While still having his eyes closed, Bakugou listens to a melody that he could almost say comes from nowhere.

— _I'm like a chee-chee-chee-chee-rony like they make at home~_ — It's a voice, so naturally he raises his head quickly, threatens or helps, he needs to know that his children are safe.

When his sight is focused, he meets something he definitely did not expect.

It's a cat. A stray and adult cat, more or less the same age, with a bright red fur, who is happily singing a little song while walking without even seeing his observer.

— _Or a healthy fish with a big backbone. Because I'm Abraham De Lacy_ — Bakugou can almost hear the accompanying background music. — _Guiseppe Casey._

Look at him carefully, is he dancing? To accompany his street number? A mocking smile settles on Bakugou's face.

— _Kirishima Eijirou!_ — He hear him say. - _Eijirou the alley cat~_

He laughs a little, he has to admit that that red specimen is at least interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm regretted leaving them in the midst of the suspense, hehehehe.
> 
> Bakugou just met his rescue prince, so we'll soon see how Kiri faces the challenge of drawing the attention of a crabby, highborn cat.
> 
> Until then!


	4. A simpleton not so simpleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have any excuse for having taken so long to update this fic?... No, to be honest, no hehehehe, I have no more excuse than the one that says that I sincerely forgot this fic for a while ;-; I hope someday you'll forgive me.
> 
> So, My Wattpad account is officially ready, everything that is published in English on this account is there too, of my main fanfics there are only 5 chapters already published, but soon I will upload the rest. You can find me with the same username that is in here.
> 
> My two main fics are published in Spanish too! So I wait for you there, thank you very much for all the support you give me.

Katsuki doesn't like other cats.

Perhaps it is because he grew up alone with Madam throughout his life, with no more company of his kind than some of the stray cats that occasionally peeked out of doors and windows begging for some tuna from the kind woman.

In fact, he firmly believed that she was only capable of fraternizing with children because they were that, they were just puppies and he hadn't choice but to raise them, although he wasn't even a female, he had done a good job of establishing his authority and giving himself to know them as their father.

So, he never really had a love encounter with a cat.

Nor is it as if he were attracted, thanks to the god Madame Recovery had never forced him to mate with one of those pretentious and plastic high-breed cats, perhaps because he was afraid that he would abandon her in favor of taking care of the cubs or his "wife" or something like that, but actually it kept him pretty far from all of them.

So, he hadn't had much contact beyond the children and his aggressive nature made him bristle every time he met a member of his species, no matter how good he was.

But there is something about this specimen that catches his attention, it may be only because he is aware that he isn't a criminal who wants to harm the little ones, or perhaps it is the extravagent color and shape of his red mane, even he might think it was because he was singing, but he have to admit that it takes him a while to look away.

Fortunately the other was focused on his happy little song, and his strange walk mixed with an exotic dance to notice it.

— _I've got that wanderlust~_ — Katsuki could hear him, as he concentrated on the steps of that cat. — _Gotta walk the scene, gotta kick up highway dust~_

And when I least expect it, the other one was already on the biga of that bridge. — _Feel the grass that's green, gotta strut them city streets, showing off my eclat, yeah~_ **—** And fortunately or unfortunately, that's when he notices Bakugou.

It isn't as if Bakugou is trying to disguise that he had his gaze firmly fixed on him, but his face tried to show the most disinterested expression that he could, as if he was really just watching him.

On the other hand, the red cat seemed to have bright eyes when he looked at him, with a smile that seemed mischievous across his face, the blonde quickly guessed that he had just "caught" one of those "gallants" who hunted kittens street or who needed help to have an adventure with them.

Oh poor devil who was now looking at him with such interest, if he only knew that it was a male, that he had 3 puppies in his charge, he would probably run away once he realized that, but he liked the idea to play around with his illusions.

That is to say, he was practically sure that he did the same thing all the time with the cats he was in. Why not charge a lime fee for all the sand sacks? If any of those poor girls knew about it, he would surely appreciate it for teaching that charming heartbreaker a lesson.  
  
Trying to put the best pose that he had of "you have all my interest" crossed his legs in front of him elegantly and looked at him with seductive eyes, as if he was absolutely delighted by the attention he was receiving.

Kirishima on the other hand, already had in mind the kind of adventure he would have with that beautiful female who had before his eyes. He was a gentleman, she might need some help and would be happy to give it to him if he received his prize in return, it's not like he was the same as the others "conquering" cats that were in the streets, the redhead really liked to help and He was happy with a purr or some lick on his cheek as a reward, he did it more than anything because he better that anyody knew what it was to be on the streets without receiving support, not because he really wanted to "have fun" with the kittens.

But the one who was now in front of him looked like a queen. The necklace tied to her neck told her that she came from the lineage, so it was likely that she had been lost or had escaped, although the second didn't sound at all like something she would do, in addition, she was interested in his singing and his dowry. Maybe he could help her a little, such a pretty lady in distress should be helped.

Putting on the best smile he had and singing in the best way his throat could allow, he continued his little song as she looked into his eyes. — _Tellin' my friends of the social elite, or some cute cat I happen to meet, That I'm~_ — Fortunately, he had the precious opportunity that this girl was right on top of a tree with delicate flowers and roses, so he took momentum and jumped to a of the branches, before beginning to shake it so that the petals and some complete flowers fell on it and around it, while it continued singing happily. — _Abraham De Lacy, Guiseppe Casey, Kirishima Eijirou, Eijirou the alley cat~_

Bakugou wanted to laugh out loud, was that his best trick? By God, he was sure that he still didn't realize that he was a male, that is, he was perfectly aware of his bearing and how delicate his structure seemed, being a “society” cat gave him that elegant touch that it could never be removed.

However, he was cynical and wasn't afraid to hide it, so he sharpened his voice as best he could, and laughed delicately, as if he was truly delighted, he even moved his muzzle. — _Why, monsieur, your name seems to cover all of Europe ~_

"What a beautiful voice!" was the first thing Eijirou thought before moving a little on the branch while looking at that beauty and answering. — _Well of course, I'm the only cat of my kind ~_

But the world wasn't entirely in favor of Kirishima, when he tried to get off the branch with the same elegance as before, he took a wrong turn and ended up falling to the ground without grace, hitting his head in the process even.

At that time Bakugou really had to give everything of himself so as not to choke on the laugh he was containing, again, he was playing at being a delicate female, so he only placed one paw on his muzzle and laughed with a feigned delicacy although inside he wanted to explode and squirm for that funny act. 

The red-haired cat did her best to regain the proper "seducer" composure he had a second ago, apparently the kitten liked that and made her laugh even if it was a good sign, but anyway, he approached her and started his song again, trying by all means to regain his lost dignity. — _I'm king of the highway, prince of the boulevard, duke of the avant-garde. The world is my backyard, so if you're goin' my way. That's the road you wanna seek, Calcutta to Rome or home, sweet home, In Paris, magnifique, you all! ~_

Bakugou turned his attention back to him, lying “gallantly” on a rock, the cat in front of him not looking as bad as he had originally thought. Rogue heartbreaker or not, he was still an attractive cat, his eyes the same color as his, a ruby that matched his fur tone perfectly.

Kirishima on the other hand was absolutely fascinated with the female in front of him. The ash-yellow fur, the delicate mustaches, the bearing of her neck, if she looked closely, she could see that she had a body a little wider than he of the common female cats, but there was nothing that he didn't like. Besides, as a gentleman he was, he kept his eyes fixed on hers.

Without knowing it, the two already had spectators of their little adventure, the three children of the blond had woke up and from the basket they began to look at them, totally interested in what was happening in that scene.

— _Oh, boy!_ — Kaminari was the first to speak, looking briefly at his brother and sister. — _An alley cat!_

— _Shhh._ — Mina immediately shut him up. - Listen.

Coming down from the rock, Kirishima started walking around Bakugou, who had chosen to look flirtatious while licking his front paws and combing his hair a bit, this time pretending some disinterest, although the redhead kept trying by all means to get his attention with his little song. — _I only got myself and this big old world. But I sip that cup of life, with my fingers curled ~_ — "Did he just play with his pinky?" Bakugou gave a hearty laugh that he quickly corrected. - _I don't worry what road to take, I don't have to think of that, whatever I take is the road I make, it's the road of life make no mistake._  
 _For me, yeah ~_

The three kittens watching, laughing, began to imitate the rhythm of their song, somehow fascinated by the idea that there was someone who could appease their father's strange attitude.

However, Kirishima's next move was also awkward, trying to get closer to Bakugou, he stumbled a bit on his paws in motion and the blond walked away to avoid being tackled in his fall, another one of those involuntary laughs escaped him and the Redhead stayed close but he no longer try to stick with him in the rest of his song. — _Abraham De Lacy, Guiseppe Casey, Kirishima Eijirou, Eijirou the alley cat. ~_  
 _That's right and I'm very proud of that. Yeah! ~_

Bakugou did his best to laugh with elegance and stillness, like the "precious" female kitten confirmed to him that he believed him to be, at the same time that he applauded with mock emotion. — _Oh excellent! Bravo, monsieur Kirishima! You have great talent._

Puffing up his chest with pride, the named one replied. — _Oh thank you. And you? What is your name?_ — The best seductive tone he could put came from him.

He was a little scared when having to say his name, it was quite obvious that, although rare, his badge sounded like that of a male, so he said it as surely as he could, without removing his seductive air. — _Bakugou._

That seemed to make Kirishima hesitate, who shook his head curiously, before taking up his role and affirming with a smile. — _Bakugou ~…_ — He said it as if he savored every syllable on his lips. — _Very cute, charming I would say._

And taking advantage of having that kitten's gaze fixed on his, Kirishima decided to apply one of his best tricks while concentrating on her gaze. — _And those eyes, your eyes are like two beautiful rubies, which could compete with a sunrise in the Sahara._

Mina in the distance, she was absolutely fascinated by that description, letting out a sigh of love while stills admiring the scene. — _How romantic ~_ — She dared to say, while blinking in a dream.

— _Chickwees._ — Sero replied, obviously disgusted by the atmosphere. — _Don't be ridiculous, Mina._

— _Hmm..._ — Bakugou muttered, leaning enough to show off the fur on his throat and collar, as he seductively looked at the other cat. — _Very beautiful verse Monsieur, very poetic, although it doesn't seem to me from Shakespeare._

Kirishima boasted a little more. — _Of course not, it's pure Kirishima style, it was also improvised, and I can do more._

— _Oh no, no more please._ — And that's where Bakugou decided to draw his own playing cards, taking the role of the distressed damsel who needed to be cared for. — _Actually I'm in serious trouble._

Kirishima lay down on the ground, while still looking at her. — _Issue? Helping cute fema..._ — He stopped, as if he had been wrong. — _Damsels in danger is my specialty, tell me, what happens to your majesty?_

Bakugou looked at him from above, putting on the best expression of anguish he had in his repertoire. — _Well it's extremely urgent that I return to Paris, and if you would be so kind as to show me the way._

The redhead seemed pleased by that. — _Show it to you? It will be delicious, we will fly to Paris on a magic carpet, huh, darling? The fireflies will illuminate the sidewalk of the us two._

Seeing that now he was brazenly close, Bakugou glanced at the basket, where his children were looking curiously to see if they could get close, gesturing to indicate that they could, the blond could see how Mina automatically ran quickly to get closer to them.

— _Ohh... That will be wonderful~!_ — Mina's adorable little voice was heard below them, and Kirishima literally jumped when he heard it, Bakugou holding a proud smile.

— _Three?_ — Kirishima sounded totally scared. — _Four? FIVE?!_ — And he froze when he realized he had "stowaways."

— _Oh Monsieur Kirishima, they are my children._ — Bakugou continued with his sweet tone, he was still having fun with the redhead.

— _How beautiful..._ — The tone of the named one was that of total surprise.

— _Do you really have a magic carpet?_ — Sero was the one who asked.

Mina followed him. — _And are they going to take us there, daddy?_

Kirishima jumped again when he realized what the little girl had said, he turned to see Bakugou, who was still with his sweet and charming smile above all. — _Are you a male?!_

The blond smiled, still moving his neck seductively. — _Hmm, of course I am. I thought you liked saying "darling" to me because I'm really cute, right?_

— _Of course it's like that..._ — Kirishima became nervous, he could almost see the sweat running down his forehead.

— _Daddy?_ — Mina again attracted the attention.

— _Of course it will be like that darling._ — Bakugou smiled at him, as his daughter approached his lap.

— _Daddy, do I also have ruby eyes, big and bright?_ — She turned to see the redhead with glitter in her eyes.

— _Oh... Did I say that?_ — Kirishima scratched his cheek with his paw.

— _Yes, and you improvised it._ — Bakugou also stressed it.

Sero, who seemed to be beginning to realize what was happening, claimed towards Kirishima. — _And you also said that you would walk us on your magic carpet!_

The redhead, really nervous, tried to excuse himself. — _W-W-Well, what I meant was..._

Bakugou laughed a little cheekily, his seductive tone was beginning to seem more sarcastic than anything else. — _No, it's difficult to get out of this situation poetically Monsieur._

Kirishima did his best to excuse himself. — _Well, the truth is that I was thinking of a sports model, you know that..._

Bakugou, almost pleased to have taken it red-handed, replied. — _Oh maybe, you were thinking of a carpet, only for two people._

A little disappointed, Mina replied sweetly. — _I could be sitting in the middle._

The blond rolled his eyes and called his little ones to join him. — _I understand perfectly, Monsieur Kirishima, children come here, we have to go._

Without saying goodbye, Bakugou turned around, wagging his tail as the children followed behind. Sero didn't say anything either, Mina sighed with love and disappointment, and Kaminari approached Kirishima with a smile.

It wasn't unusual, after all he admired the street lifestyle in all its glory, so he spoke directly to the redhead. — _I'm also a alley cat._ — He stated, before releasing a couple of adorable snorts that were trying to be growls.

Kirishima was amazed, that had been really cute coming from a puppy. — _Hey!_ — He said with a tone of amazement, while bending down to be at the height of the little kitten. — _You are brave, I bet that in your neighborhood you are a tiger._

Kaminari smiled, cunningly wagging his tail. — _Yep! But that's because I practice all day._

— _Stop it now, Kaminari!_ — The younger blond heard his father's voice calling from behind and shrugged a little. — _Let's go from here._

The kitten obeyed, turning away from Kirishima to go to its father, however, the red fur cat said goodbye with a smile. — _Goodbye tiger!_ — He liked to see how after that the little one smiled slightly and kept snorting, although he was just trying.

The redhead, looking trapped, sighed because his trick hadn't gone as expected. — _Oh what a great family._ — He spoke to himself. — _And thinking about it Kirishima, you aren't a gentleman, you are a scoundrel. Right? Right._

Determined to do something, he set off to meet again with that blond male who was walking away, luckily he hadn't had the opportunity to advance much, but anyway, he called them just in case. — _Hey wait!_

Bakugou turned around puzzled to see that cat, his mind wondering, but... What was he planning to do now that his trick had failed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how we got here! Hehehe, I'm sorry for the delay, my school holidays are about to start, so I will soon have plenty of time to constantly update. Thanks for all your support ;3
> 
> P.D: As a small clarification, if there are parts where Kirishima addresses Bakugou as "she" and "her" it is because Kirishima kept thinking that he was a female, lol.


	5. Like dogs and cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has nothing to do with the original story, I just wanted to write a little bit more about the gang of canine villains, so you can skip this if you don't want to read something outside the plot of the movie, the next one will return to the main programming hehehe.

— _I promised a magic carpet and a magic carpet will be._ — Kirishima affirmed, while he got up to the small cubs to speak to them directly.

— _Seriously?_ — The children's eyes lit up at the idea.

— _So is._ — Kirishima promised with a smile on his lips. — _It will be so big that they can play in it as much as they want and we will find it shortly if they return the other way and continue on._

— _Yes!_ — The three cubs agreed, before going to their father and starting to scratch their fur and bite him, with the intention of making him change direction towards where Kirishima said. — _Daddy! Daddy! Please let's go!_

— _I can't believe they are so easily convinced._ — Bakugou growled and his children stood still at that, apparently their father was angry right now and they didn't want to provoke his anger further.

Seeing that he had them under control again, Kirishima hurried over to the blond to give him an explanation. - Hey, I know I was a fool a while ago but please, I'm really trying to help you this time, I promise I know a way to Paris! I can't let you walk alone with the three of them in tow.

— _I can take care of my bastards._ — Bakugou growled in the direction of the redhead.

Kirishima sighed again. — _I know, I don't doubt that, but think about it for a second, do you really think you can come back alone? Just for advice, you're going in the wrong direction right now._

The blond analyzed those words for a couple of minutes, of course, he was stubborn and proud, in addition to the fact that the cat in front of him had been playing with him not long ago, so he wanted to put it aside and leave there as soon as possible as he could, but if he thought about it... The redhead was right in saying that he had no idea which way to go to return home, and a wrong turn here or there could mean days or weeks of travel.

And the ruby look in front of him looked sincere that time, the brightness that he transmitted in some way made him feel safe, also, the children were a problem, because he could not take care of them and fight someone if the need was put in front of him.

He sighed, before signaling the children to start walking in the other direction, placing himself next to Kirishima to follow closely.

The redhead immediately smiled when realizing that he had managed to convince him, stood next to him and smiled at him. — _I promise this will be fast, in about 3 days we will be in Paris, maybe less if we can get better transport, but we will be fine, I know places where we can stop to rest and eat if you want._

— _Don't walk in front of me._ — Bakugou on the other hand, chose to ignore his companion and better focus on the children, who at the warning fell back to stay behind the two adult cats, once he verified that they were there, he went to Kirishima. — _It is better if we don't waste too much time, Madame must be concerned for us and I have to return to her as soon as possible._

— _Well, it's not like humans are very concerned about their cats, is it?_ — Kirishima tried to joke, but immediately regretted having that daring.

— _Don't talk like that about Madame._ — Bakugou corrected him. — _You don't know her, we are all she has, she loves us and she feels alone without us, I cannot leave her unattended for long._

— _I think I understand your point._ — Kirishima tried to recover, smiling. — _She is your owner and you have been by her side all your life, right? Yes, I imagine that the poor woman would have a great injury if she lost you._

— _Well, at least you're not as stupid as I thought._ — Bakugou wagged his tail as he walked, a clear sign that he was showing off. — _Then I hope you understand that it is better for me to get to her in the shortest time possible._

— _As I said, that isn't a problem, the time isn't too long from here luckily and the way is safe..._ — Kirishima stopped in the middle of his sentence, while his head wandered among the memories of which way they have to take to arriving in Paris, he realized he was about to tell a lie and one that could get him into severe trouble.

— _What's the matter with you?_ — Bakugou quickly noticed how edgy the other cat was.

— _Hmm..._ — And Kirishima for example, didn't know very well how he had to say what he wanted to say. — _We... Can we walk a little further forward? I don't want children to hear this._

The blond was a little surprised at that request, but his companion didn't show any sign of malice in his voice, rather he sounded worried, so he agreed, closely watching the children, moved away from them a little more.

Anyway, and even though they weren't close enough so that the little ones couldn't hear, Kirishima approached his companion's ear to whisper, his voice still trembling at what he had to say.

— _I..._ — The redhead let out a sigh, his breath almost made Bakugou shiver, but he bit his sudden nerves while the other continued talking. — _I know this is not going to please you, but if you want to get to Paris quickly the first thing we have to go through is... Hostile terrain._

Bakugou felt his fur stand up slightly. — _Hostile?_ — He asked. — _What do you mean with hostile?_

— _I mean, it's dog territory._ — Kirishima stated. — _It isn't very far and it isn't very extensive, but the farm is completely controlled by a herd of 6 dogs of different breeds, they are somewhat hostile with the cats and more so to strangers._

Bakugou then stopped his walk, in favor of looking at the redhead with authority and facing what he just said. — _I refuse to stop here then._ — It was what he said, thanking that the children were still distracted playing with each other. — _I have children, I will not risk losing them._

— _Hey, I know you don't like the idea of going through canine territory._ — Kirishima faced the other cat, trying to maintain composure and have some authority. — _Neither do I, but it is the fastest way to get to where humans pass with their vehicles, after that farm there is a clear road in which many merchants who go to Paris deviate, it will be even faster if I get a car._

— _I won't go where there are dogs._ — Bakugou stood firm. — _We are cats, idiot, 2 cats and 3 puppies against 6 adult dogs, what do you expect from that?_

— _Hey, I have known one of them for a long time and I usually pass by there from time to time, when I want to cut the path._ — Kirishima didn't give up trying to convince him. — _I know how to pass without being seen and if it happens, they won't attack someone they know, nothing will happen, I swear._

— _He isn't an idiot._ — Bakugou even moved his legs to change direction. — _Find another route, I won't go through the territory of dogs._

Kirishima then sighed, but returned to the blond's side. — _Okay, we will take another route, but that means two more days of travel with no place to eat and a struggle to find a road where human vehicles pass, because if not, it will be more time to walk._

The redhead stood firm as he walked, however Bakugou stood still as he assessed the situation.

Sure, that cat was hardly an acquaintance to him, only a few hours, but he had complete confidence that no companion of the cat breed would be able to endanger his allies even if it meant getting together and having protection from the dogs. Besides, Kirishima apparently liked children and if they trusted him, Bakugou could do it, they were children and a bit naive after all, but they were his children and they knew how to identify someone who was not trustworthy.

He sighed, it's not like he's never gotten into a fight before, but a minor fight with some other lineup cat over a piece of tuna or interrupting his children's childhood fights to get a scratch was nothing compared to a stray fhgt and much less what would be a fight with dogs that by nature hated cats.

But two days without food or rest... The children had to eat soon and he would have to ask for help from Kirishima if he wanted to hunt, in addition to needing sleep and they could not walk long without resting.

Bakugou sighed, before heading back to Kirishima. — _Tell me it's not too far._

The redhead then smiled. — _No it's not. It is only a few minutes, but you have to prepare to be stealthy and the children won't be able to be away from us, I will keep them hidden if something happens, but they shouldn't come out at all._

— _Daddy?_ — Mina placed herself between her blond father's legs, looking up to locate his gaze. — _Something happens?_

— _So far nothing._ — Bakugou smiled at him. — _Keep walking dear, when we get there I'll give you directions._

Mina nodded before returning to her two brothers, who were still fighting among themselves, biting each other's ears to intimidate each other.

— _They obey you a lot._ — Kirishima smiled at Bakugou, looking tenderly as the children didn't question their blond father.

— _They are my children after all._ — Bakugou went back to the old way, the redhead settled next to him quickly to guide him.

Kirishima suddenly realized that when he flattered some aspect of the ash-blonde fur cat, its tail moved in a different way than usual. It was almost undetectable if you weren't paying much attention to it, but it was there, that slightly more rhythmic movement, as if suddenly there was a greater weight in the back, in addition to the curve deviating upwards, as if he also sought to draw attention.

Kirishima was beginning to feel very comfortable being around Bakugou.

* * *

In the distance of the place, a blue fur dog growled on a pile of hay, although he was asleep, his senses seemed to be activated.

Beside him, another black-haired dog straightened, worried about his sudden show of anger.

— _Dabi?_ — A female dog at the foot of the haystack looked up, looking for what was wrong. — _Is something wrong with Tomura?_

— _I feel something._ — Her response was given by the Border Collie himself, who once fully awake growled loudly. — _I don't know what it is, but I feel it in my legs._

— _Oh! That means we're going to have a little fun today, doesn't it?_ — The yellow female growled enthusiastically.

— _I think that's a yes._ — Dabi smiled at the puppy. — _Shiga? Do you want me to active the alarm?_

— _Not yet._ — The Collie noticed. — _But tell Twice and Compress to watch the two entrances, the protocol is the same as always, they should bark if they see or hear something suspicious, the rest of us will go if necessary._

— _You heard the boss._ — Dabi warned, before returning to his own place on the pile.

The two appointees quickly obeyed, each at his surveillance station as the blue-haired dog looked in all directions, eager to find what made him feel anxious.

* * *

After just 10 minutes of walking, Kirishima indicated to Bakugou that they were near the area that they had to fear.

— _Call the children._ — It was what he said to the blond, who did exactly that.

When the three cubs were in front of them, seated and in perfect order, Kirishima rose to meet them with a smile as calm as he could afford.

— _Children._ — The redhead started. — _Out of curiosity, do you know any dog?_

— _Dogs?_ — Sero asked.

— _We meet a couple in the house next door._ — Kaminari pointed out. — _They are nice and polite, like us._

Kirishima grimaced. — _I was afraid you would say that._ — He sigh. — _Hey, I know that it may seem that dogs are educated like you but the truth is that most of them hate cats strongly. To find the magic carpet we first have to face a scary place, okay? I know it sounds bad, but we have to go where there are bad dogs._

— _Bad dogs?_ — Mina asked, looking somewhat scared.

— _Yes, bad dogs._ — Kirishima assure it. — _They aren't like the dogs they know, they hate cats and they won't care if you are children, they will attack you anyway, so you have to stay between my legs and Bakugou's all the time, okay? Don't look up, concentrate on the ground and don't step on our legs so as not to fall behind, if something happens I will hide you three and you won't come out._

— _But..._ — Kaminari wanted to interrupt.

— _You won't come out._ — Kirishima continued. — _No matter what you listen, no matter what you smell or feel, you can't go out unless I or Bakugou say so, okay?_

The children were quiet and silent at the request. They knew they could trust the red-haired cat, he was a good samaritan and he was kind to them and their father, but the description of that place and the order it was given made them shudder with terror.

They looked at their father for an answer and the blond nodded behind Kirishima. — _Do what he tells you._

The kittens then nodded again, with small nervous smiles, Kaminari and Mina remained between Bakugou's legs and Sero between Kirishima's, instantly looking at the ground as the two adults advanced.

— _The sun is rising._ — Kirishima pointed at Bakugou on the horizon. — _The biggest dog hates to attack while it's sunny, so they may not be alert or want to fight, but be careful anyway, okay? Walk slowly and don't stop watching around you._

* * *

Away from there, a Border Collie with blue fur sniffed loudly, before letting out a smile, looking at the dog next to him.

— _Dabi_. — He call him and the other one immediately paid attention to him. — _Call Twice and Compress, there's someone inside._

The black Husky smirked, before giving a loud howl, which caught the attention of the other two dogs, leaving their watch spots to run in the direction of where they were called.

— _There are cats here._ — Tomura explained, coming down from her comfortable hay hill. — _They are on the side, whoever it is is smart because it didn't come in either of the two common entrances, but we can still intercept them in the middle of the eastern mill._

— _Let's go everyone?_ — Toga showed her fangs at the other dog, who smirked back at her.

— _Yes, let's all go._ — Tomura answer. — _Dabi and I in front, you have your normal positions._

— _There are cats!_ — Compress quickly returned, standing next to Shiga. — _I heard them, they are at least 5._

— _5 cats..._ — Dabi murmured. — _Well, Shiga and I are going to have to share one, you guys stay with the other four._

With that prior agreement, the dogs barked loudly and cheerfully, before following their two leaders to the place where the cats they were to have fun with at that time were to meet.

* * *

By the time they were halfway across the ground, Kirishima knew that everything had been too quiet for them to have that amount of luck.

— _Don't move._ — He warned Bakugou, who immediately stood still next to him. — _The dirt is shaking... Damn, I thought he hated the sun._

Kirishima let out a snort, while desperately searching for a place to hide the children, his of course continued to follow the order to look down there.

The redhead luckily quickly found what he needed, there was a corral nearby and inside the pigs slept, it was safe for them to be behind the feeder.

— _Children._ — He call them, bowing his head. — _On the count of three, I want you to run with all your might towards the corral, okay? No matter if you get dirty with the mud, you have to get to the feeder, hide behind that long piece of wood and don't leave the place for anything in the world._

— _Obey._ — Bakugou bent down too, to shove the children with his snout.

— _One..._ — Kirishima looked to the east, he could already see the different fur colors approaching them. — _Two..._ — He signaled to Bakugou to tell him to stand by his side as soon as the children left. The blond nodded. — _Three!_

The little kittens obeyed the order, running as fast as their paws could, as soon as they got behind the feeder, they curled into little balls and stood there, still and quiet.

On the other hand, Bakugou stood next to Kirishima and the two tried to move a little more naturally, as if they hadn't already realized what was happening and they were normal, but without straying too far from the place where the children were.

In less than expected, the pack of 6 dogs was in front of them, growling loudly and furiously, as the two cats bristled their skin in search of a fair match, without being intimidated.

— _Look what we have here._ — Dabi said sarcastically. — _Kirishima, it is a pleasure to see you here._

Hearing that the dog knew the name of the red-haired cat, Bakugou was about to give him a paw and run away from there, if they knew him why the hell had he asked the children to hide, if the bastard dared to deliver them...

— _Hi Dabi._ — The blond's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the red fur cat, which continued to look hostile at the black dog.

— _You haven't been here in a while._ — Shigaraki, next to Dabi, wagged his tail with vanity. — _What brings you here?_

— _I'm just passing through._ — Kirishima stated. — _I_ _can, right? You know that I'm like you, I don't belong to anyone._

— _We belong to someone._ — Toga, on the right side of Shigaraki, growled in the direction of the cats, making Kirishima take a step back. — _Kurogiri and Sensei aren't our owners, but we take care of them._

— _I know._ — Kirishima mentioned. — _You know what I mean._

— _He respects belief._ — Shigaraki looked at him for a couple of seconds, before his piercing gaze shifted to Bakugou, frowning when his eyes found his necklace. — _What he have at his side though..._

— _Hey Kirishima._ — Twice, who was next to Dabi, came out to look better. — _Is that what you bring with you a lineage cat? What are you doing with a spoiled like him?_

Bakugou snorted, completely bristling as he showed his fangs, no one was going to insult him like that if he didn't want to wait for an answer.

— _At least we can say that he isn't meek._ — Dabi pointed out. — _But Kirishima, you know what we think about pets here._

— _I know._ — Kirishima stood in front of Bakugou, as if seeking to protect him completely. — _But let us pass friend, we don't want problems or anything like that, I just want to get to the human side._

— _It is a lady's pet._ — Shigaraki pointed out, still looking at Bakugou. — _He comes from a large family... Do you have more friends of lineage with you? We detected 5 cats here._

— _The other three didn't want to go beyond the entrance._ — Kirishima lied, hoping to get away with it.

Shigaraki on the other hand, he growled at him, scratching his ear with his paw.

— _Bad choice of words Kirishima._ — He pointed out. — _I was thinking of letting you go, since you are friends with Dabi, but you just lied to me and you know that I hate lies as much as I hate pets._

— _Sharpen your claws._ — The redhead whispered to Bakugou, as he did the same action, pulling his claws out as he stepped back a couple of steps, forcing the other cat to do the same.

— _Ahh, but I don't feel like attacking with this sun._ — Shigaraki straightened up. — _I guess then I have to finish you guys faster_

— _Hey..._ — Kirishima tried to stop him, but to his bad luck, it didn't work.

— _Press Start._ — Shigaraki's maniacal smile was activated, after finishing saying those two words, 5 dog barks were heard loudly, a howl between them as the dogs launched to attack the two cats.

Although Shigaraki had been rather passive at first, now that he was attacking he had his claws out and kept showing his fangs, his main objective being the throat and tails of the two cats.

Fortunately, both Kirishima and Bakugou fought well against the 6 dogs, despite being only two and having only met a few hours ago, they two were in good synchronicity when it came to battle.

It was as if they were a single mind, without needing to say much or use words, Bakugou was able to communicate to Kirishima when he needed a claw over there and when he needed his shoulders to launch himself into the throat of any of the dogs, it was as if they would have fought a million times together against a million dogs at once.

The size compared to the dogs also gave them an advantage, they were smaller than the males but shorter than Toga, so they had to take care of the female of the group, who used the males as support to sneak and attack when they least expected it. 

Although they were 6 against only 2, the herd was having a couple of problems with the reckless cats, who didn't give rest or seemed to cut their claws, it wasn't until Dabi came out with a rather ugly shoulder injury, that Shigaraki gave a very peculiar bark.

At that sound, the other 4 dogs stepped aside, making way for their two superiors to growl loudly, the largest two were in attack position, somewhat far from the cats to gain momentum and go straight to their throats.

However, neither Bakugou nor Kirishima factored at their position with their backs standing on end and their claws out, also showing their fangs to show that they weren't going to give in easily either.

It all happened so fast, that Bakugou almost went blank when he hear it.

* * *

— _Those sounds are terrifying._ — Mina pointed out, shaking with her two brothers as she looked at the ground, completely scared.

— _How many dogs are out there?_ — Sero asked, also scared. — _There are many different grunts._

At one point, hearing a loud "Meow" coming from the place, the three of them put their ears on alert when they realized that the sound came from their father.

— _Dad just got hurt!_ — Kaminari was the one who said that, before rushing out in that direction, no matter what he had tripped on the road and if his brothers were yelling with all their might to call him from his hiding place, Sero holding Mina to prevent her from did the exact same crazy thing.

* * *

Calm invaded the pair of duos as they watched the yellow cat perch between them.

Bakugou and Kirishima were shocked to see that Kaminari had disobeyed the order to stay in his hiding place, to see him there, standing while looking furiously and nervously at the dogs, was like seeing a mirage.

However, of the 4 present, the one who was ultimately most amazed was Shigaraki, who only looked at the little cat without being able to believe what he was observing.

It was a puppy, there was no doubt about that and when looking at its fur... It wasn't exactly orange, like the one that would surely come from the combination of the two cats in front of it, but the intense yellow color was confused with the sun that was there, also the age seemed corresponding.

Somehow, the presence of that little cat had completely paused the fight.

Dabi was the first to growl again and that alerted Kirishima, who quickly ran to take the kitten in his snout, holding him between his jaws, scratching the air to show that there were no weaknesses in either of them.

— _They have hatchlings..._ — Shigaraki said in amazement, making Dabi doubt for a second what he was doing, to look at him.

— _Shiga?_ — The Husky asked, reaching out to move his partner's muzzle, seeking to get him out of his trance.

— _They have kids._ — It was all that the Collie said, while he kept looking at the puppy in Kirishima's mouth, the little cat trembled but didn't stop looking at him either, his gaze lost between those eyes.

Out of nowhere, two more kittens passed between the paws of the dogs, causing them to be surprised, there were the 5 cats, two parents and 3 puppies, the children hidden between the legs of their protectors, looking at their brother in the mouth of the redhead.

Somehow, the scene made Shigaraki's blood boil, but not in the way that made him want to bite into those hairballs until they were just bloody sacks of meat, if not… It made him feel warm the way what he felt like to be with Dabi, it was a different heat, not that of battle or anticipation if not...

He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling.

However, that image of two males defending some puppies that couldn't be entirely theirs due ~~for the color of the fur and the smell~~ altered him in a way if he made him go back and feel anxious.

He sat down then, biting his own paw in doubt, Kirishima and Bakugou got into position again waiting for an attack, before the Collie gave the sentence.

— _It's a Game Over._ — It was all he said and although the cats were baffled, the remaining 5 dogs were upset.

— _A Game Over?_ — Compress complained.

— _A Game Over in the middle of a fight!_ —Spinner growled at the cats again. — _For heaven's sake boss, what's wrong with you?_

— _Shigaraki?_ — Dabi again looked at his partner, trying to find an explanation on his face.

— _I said it's a Game Over._ — Shigaraki got up, turning his back on the cats, his paw bleeding after biting but not caring. — _They have hatchlings with them and I don't mess with the hatchlings, leave them alone, let them pass the field._

— _Since when do we not mess with the hatchlings?!_ — Toga was complaining, but anyway he started walking in the same direction as the Collie, while looking at him through his teeth. — _Please, it would have been fun boss._

The other dogs took one last look at the cats before following their leader, Dabi however, lingered for a couple more minutes, looking straight into the eyes of Kirishima, who still had Kaminari in his jaws.

They seemed to be talking to the eyes, the dog wasn't leaving his position behind and the cat was still determined, so any results could be expected.

— _Dabi._ — However, the voice of the Collie was heard again behind, screaming a bit because they had moved away. — _I said we don't mess with the hatchlings, come here._

The Husky faltered, almost heading for the cats again.

— _I'm cold._ — Shigaraki insisted from behind, looking at him cruelly.

At that, Dabi gave a weary puff at the cats, before turning and running to the Collie's side, walking while they could still hear the complaints of the other members and some: "Can we find another cat?" On the part of the female, who gave light jumps.

The group of kittens stood still at that, it had been a little strange what had turned out, but apparently, having seen the children had touched the leader's heart and now they were allowed to cross the place without attacks.

— _That..._ — Kriishima was the first to speak, his words a bit distorted as he didn't release Kaminari. — _It was a little peculiar._

Bakugou launched a punch to him after that comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You missed me? I missed you all so much.
> 
> If you're wondering where the hell I was, the truth is that this time's excuse is simply a very big lack of motivation. I have some problems with myself and I entered a depressive episode quite strong, I did not have the slightest bit of encouragement to get out of my bed and do a chapter or rather, to do something other than being on my phone reading fanfics or looking at TikTok.
> 
> But I took advantage of this little moment of inspiration of mine to do something! Or it would go away as quickly as it came, so, thanks for reading and for showing me your support, many times that is what keeps me from suspending my fanfics when I enter those moments of demotivation. So thanks again.


End file.
